Wrong place, Wrong day
by Takaluca
Summary: Two burglars are getting ready for a new strike on a new place. They found a place which happens to be the Louds house. They made two mistakes: One, going there in April fools. Two, remaining in the house in April fools (one-shot) (I can't think of a better title)


**I just got tired of Luan hurting someone of her family with her pranks so much (I'm not saying they are bad, just that I got tired of it), so I did something diferent. Hope you enjoy**

 **Summary** : Two burglars are getting ready for a new strike on a new place. They found a place which happens to be the Louds house. They made two mistakes: One, going there in April fools. Two, remaining in the house in April fools

 **Story**

The dark streets of Royal Woods were peaceful. The full moon's brightens combined with the few light poles the small city has given a relaxing environment alongside the chirping of the crickets. The place, even though has a very low criminal rate, there was some minor infractions once in a while. That day, unfortunately, was one of those where someone had to be unlucky.

The silence of the empty roads was suddenly broken by the motor of a huge black van running through the streets. The driver apparently didn't cared for speed limit, since he was way over 30 miles per hour. But is not like there was someone to stop the couple inside the vehicle.

"Wait, stop," one of them said. The vehicle suddenly stopped, and could easily send someone through the front window, if said person wasn't wearing a seatbelt. The man that spoke was short and thin, and apparently the leader of the bunch. The other man, the driver, was bigger, and all over his body, muscles revealing his great strength was easily threatening for anyone. He had to curve his head a little so he wouldn't hit his head on the ceiling of the van.

"What?" He said. He appears angry at first, but then he saw his partner pointing to a house. The white walls house, with toys spread all over its exterior.

" If a child has so many toys, that means the parents have a lot of money," the thin man said. The big man seemed to understand, and nodded. Nobody knew their real names, so let's call the small and strong men Bill and Brad, respectively, to make thing easier. They turned off the engine and went to the back of the van to check if all of their equipment was ready.

"Masks?" Brad aske

"Check," Bill answers, tossing two black cloth masks, with holes only for the eyes. No need to show their identity

"Gloves?"

"Check," Brad handed him a pair. To make sure there wouldn't be any fingerprints for the police to track

"Knives?"

"Check," Brad handed him a hunting knife, in case there is any treat

"Guns?"

"Check," Brad loaded two pistols, one for each, in case the owner of the house happened to also be armed. They faced that situation before. They lost a good man that day.

"Snacks?"

"Check," Brad gave him a bag. It wasn't for the case of them being hungry (they could just attack the fridge), but rather if they happened to go against any animals who can wake the owners up.

"Flashlight?"

"Check," Brad gave him a little flashlight with a strap attached to it. They couldn't bother keeping their hands full of equipment, but they weren't dumb enough to use the regular lights so they attached the light to their head. That way, the light beam would focus only where they were looking

"Speakers?"

"Check," Brad gave him a small black box. In the case they had a big area to cover, it would be easier to spit up, and communicate using walkie talkies.

And the list continued, from rope to tie hostages, lock pickers, shoes that reduce noises,bags to carry loot, projectiles to distract people, nightsticks and a few other. They weren't there to play nice.

"Then we are good to go," Bill said. They both left through the side of the van. They sneaked their way to the front of the house. It was around three in the morning of a Sunday. What they did expect was the lights turned off. What they didn't expect was seeing a teenager awake that late, in the middle of the living room.

"What is she doing?" Bill said, whispering, not wanting to call any unwanted attention attention. The girl appears to be searching for something on the couch. She was wearing a yellow nightdress, and had brown hair hold back by a ponytail. "Do you think she saw us?"

"I don't know," Brad whispered back

"What do we do?" Bill asked

"Give me a minute," Brad said

Bill nodded, and he remained in his position, staring at the girl. Brad began walking around the house. After a couple minutes, a noise began inside of Bill's pocket.

"Do you copy? The voice said

"Clear," Bill said

"I'm in the house's kitchen, but the girl is facing my position. Make her turn around,"

Bill nodded. He grabbed a little tool from his pocket, and made a small hole in one of the windows. Next, he grabbed a wooden straw and placed one of the projectiles inside. He blew the thing, making the project fly straight towards the fireplace. The girl turned around, probably tried to find the source of the noise. Bill saw his partner quickly crossing the room, touching her shoulder.

She turned around again, and before she could do anything, Brad delivers a blow with the nightstick on her forehead, knocking her down. He grabbed her and nicely placed her on the floor, just like a father would put his baby on a crib

Next, Brad unlocked the door. They were quick to tie up the girl's legs, arms and mouth. They left her inside the basement, turned on their lights, and took a quick glance over the place. But, unsurprisingly, the place was lacking items of value. So they simply got upstairs, and Bill noticed something awkward.

"Hey, look at this," Brad approached Bill. There was some weird material covering a whole door, next to the living room

"I can't believe it," Brad said, knocking on the material, and surprisingly no sound came from it "This thing is actually sound proof. Someone didn't want anyone to hear them," he said, facing their sleeping beauty.

"Look, I know you're all in this kind of stuff, but we have a job to finish," Bill said

"Right. Let's grab the television in the living room," Brad said

They both went back to the living room. Bill, being the strongest, took the device easily, while Brad was going for the remote. It was well hidden or really lost, because he was still searching when Bill got back

"I thought you were smarter than that," Bill said, " have you checked under the couch?"

Brad got on fours and glanced towards the small gap between the the piece of furniture and the floor. He actually spotted the remote, but when he went there to grab it, he began shaking uncontrollably for a couple seconds, until he pulled his hand off. He kept staring at it, like it was burning.

"What was that?" Bill asked

"That thing shocked me," Brad said, louder then their usual tone. "Dammit, guess it's better just leave the remote behind," Brad said. He could get find a universal remote and connect it with the TV anyways.

"FINE," Bill said angrily. "Look, how about this, you go upstairs, and I'll finish the search down here," he proposed. Brad nodded and headed upstairs. At least Bill wouldn't need to carry his partner along.

Brad got upstairs and saw seven different doors, displayed around a hallway. Only one of them was open, showing the bathroom, but all had noise protection. He opened one of the doors and took a step inside. He didn't noticed he had tripped on a wire. He was still holding the doorknob when something got stuck in his shirt, and threw him downstairs, making him close the door(not making a sound) and go flying hitting his face on the floor, or he thought it was the floor, but instead he hit a tray with something… tasty

He used his finger to wipe out the cream in his face, tasting it behind the mask. Then, he felt his shirt being grabbed again, but this time he saw what was holding him

"Are you trying to get us caught?" Bill said. "This is a robbery, not your dancing and cooking class,"

"It's not my fault," Brad said, using his arm to remove the rest of the cream of his mask. "Something threw me downstairs,"

Bill quickly placed his hand on his gun handle. "Do you think someone knows we are here?" He asked

"It was too strong to be a person," Brad explained. "Probably just a trap for burglars. They must have something valuable," he concluded

"You bet, come check out what I found," Bill said, changing from an angry expression to an exited one

Bill guided Brad to a room, which had a trophy stand, and best thing, almost completely full. True gold or plastic, they could make some money, melting and selling the metal, or selling the items for a gift shop, respectively. Both of them grabbed their bags and begin emptying the piece of furniture.

" Let's take this back to the van and see what else we can find," Bill suggested

"This house has a lot of traps, let's get out of here before we fall for another one," Brad said.

Bill nodded, he couldn't disagree they were already making some profit, and they only had to face a teenager, and a couple inconveniences. They locked the front door, and left from the backyard. They tried to keep things as same as they found the place (even if some items were missing). Brad was opening the door, when suddenly he heard a noise, and then a cool breeze went through his body.

"Are you serious?" Brad asked, seeing his partner searching the fridge.

"That's what you get for not buying dinner," Bill said, opening an empty jar of peanut butter. "Hey, aren't meatballs your favorite?" He asked

Brad got in front of Bill and saw the transparent pot revealing the little balls of meat that would always are him wet his mouth. He reached the recipient and pulled it, only to reveal to be stuck at a rope.

"What is this?" Brad asked

Suddenly, a boxing glove came flying from the fridge. The glove made Brad fly, and Brad made Bill fly. The bags, and some of their equipment by that matter, remained at the kitchen while they landed on the living room, hitting a wall that had a mattress on it.

"What was that?" Bill asked, with his back on the matters, and Brad on his chest. Then, they both felt something pulling them up. In a matter of seconds, they were hanging upside down, with a rope tying both of their feet.

"I fell someone is playing with us," Brad said

"Give me a second…" Bill said, grabbing his knife. Brad's knife had fell off of his pocket on their little air trip. "I'm going to get us free in no t-t…" suddenly, Bill began laughing uncontrollably, dropping his knife on the floor, out of their reach, in the process. Brad saw that feather were tickling his partner. It took awhile for him to realize he was being tickled as well. He had trained himself not to feel pain, and so tickles were easy to handle.

Then, the feathers stop, and Bill realized they were trapped

"Well it can't get any worse," Bill said

Then, a white sticky substance was dumped on them, probably glue, followed by feathers, stamps, flour, eggs and itching powder. Their skin was itching, their eyes were aching, and their clothes were sticking all over their body. Then they were released on the living room's sofa.

They took the time to get rid of the big mixture of items spread around their body, while scratching themselves. They began getting angry. They didn't realized the sofa was slowly turning towards the window, which had mysteriously open itself. When they realized, the furniture literally launched them out of the window, making them fall on the sidewalk.

They landed with their butts and, while still scratching, they both faced it other, with angry expression, and were ready to retrieve their loot. When they turned around, a mounted toy gun began firing at them, and those things hurted. They couldn't approach the house. All that was left to do was retreat to the van, and that was exactly what they did. They quickly drove out of the front of the house and disappeared, as the sun began to shine in the horizon.

A few hours later. Lincoln woke up. He saw the calendar, so he grabbed Lynn's football equipment he had borrowed the day before, grabbed his broom to activate traps from a distance, and used his sweaty hand to grab the handle of his door.

When he opened his door, two things surprise Lincoln. Firstly, the material that was covering almost all of the doors, excluding the bathroom, but most importantly, that no bucket feel on his head with a weird substance. He went towards the door on his right and touched the material covering the door. Nothing happens. He decided to remove it, and knocked on the door.

"Luna, you there?" Lincoln said

Luna opened just a bit of the door, and only her eyes were visible. "What is it, bro?" She asked

"Is April fools day, but when I left my room, nothing happened. And all of the door are covered with this," Lincoln grabbed the material and showed it to Luna.

"Hey, this is one of my acoustic panels," Luna said

"A what?" Lincoln said

" I use it so my music isn't so loud at night," Luna explained. "What's this doing here?"

"I don't know," Lincoln said. "I'm going to check downstairs, while you get your soundproof panels," Lincoln said.

He went downstairs and realized things were looking awkward. Judging by the open window, the pile of dirt and the mounted toy guy, someone had already falling in one of Luan's traps. He walked slowly, paying attention to any possible extra pranks. He also noticed some things missing, like a tripwire, or a signed written "kitchen" pointing outside (Luan does that every year, and Leni fall for it every time), or even a pie tray downstairs. Well, the tray was there, but it was lacking a pie.

The kitchen was in a stranger condition. There were two big bags right in the middle, right along a knife and two real looking handguns. The fridge was open, and a boxing gloves as hanging out of it. He touched the bags a few times with the broom, before checking inside. He saw both of them filled with the trophies the Loud siblings had won over the years.

Everything was looking too weird, even by the Louds standards. He still had one place to cover. Well, actually three, but he was pretty sure Lucy would take care of the vents and the attic. Lincoln used the living room to reach the door to the basement. He slowly walked down the stairs, it was dark inside (whoever had the brilliant idea to place the light switch on the bottom of the stairs deserves an Oscar)

He turned of the lights to see a teen girl, still in her sleeping clothes, both arms and legs tied, with duct tape on her mouth, laying on the floor. Lincoln dropped his broom and rushed towards his sister. She wasn't sleeping, she was knocked out.

"LUAN," Lincoln said. He saw his sister had a big bump on her forehead. Lincoln was untying his sisters arms. Her hands were cold, just like her feet, and they were also pale, probably the rope around it was too tight, and was making it hard for blood to reach those areas. He also took out the duct tape from her mouth and, after that, he carried his sister upstairs, struggling a little bit.

"Someone come down here, I need help," Lincoln screamed from downstairs, placing Luan in the sofa, which was mysteriously back in place (not that anyone saw it out of place). Quickly Lincoln heard footsteps getting closer to him and his sister. They were so quick, they didn't noticed Luan at the couch, at least at first. After seeing their sister, not awake, and the condition of the living room, they assumed Lincoln did his job and defeated Luan. Lincoln had to shut the party down.

"Guys, this is serious. I didn't do anything, the living room was already like this, and I found Luan tied up like this is the basement," Lincoln explained

The girls stopped cheerin and took a close to their sibling. She was not waking up from screams or shakings. Lincoln was quick to grab an ice bag for Luan's forehead. While he was out, someone had already called the parents, as they were already outside their room, wearing their usual robes. LIncoln placed the bag on her hand.

Most of the family stayed there the whole half an hour before Luan began opening her eyes. (Luna had to excuse herself for a moment, as Lily had an 'accident').

"Oh, my head," Luan said. "Uh, guys? what happened?"

Instead of an answer, she received a dozen, and none of them were understandable. She asked everybody for silence.

"Can someone explain me what happened," Luan said

Everyone faced Lincoln. After all, he was the first to actually find Luan.

"I don't know," he said in a defensive state. "I just found you in the basement, all tied up," he said. Now that Luan though, her forehead and wrists were hurting a little. "Do you remember anything?"

"I just remember setting some of my pranks," Luan said, making some of the Louds take a step back. "After that, I don't remember no… Wait, we can find out," Luan seemed to forget her little pain, as she began going upstairs, holding her ice bag, and reaching her camera system. She set up her little television to play the tape of last night.

They all seated around Luna and Luan's room and began watching. While the beginning was quite frightening, as they saw Luan being smacked in the face, but after that, things got actually kind of funny, seeing they fall into Luan's pranks. In the end, they were all laughing, as the bandits were literally ejected from the house. Luan wasn't laughing, but she was also smiling.

"You wrecked those guys, Luan," Lynn.

"That was literally awesome," Lori said

"You should totally post this," Leni said. "It will get tons of likes,"

Luan begin brushing a little. It was the first time she was congratulated by her pranks, instead of being complained for it. After a while, most of the family left the room, so that Luan could rest a bit (sleeping in the basement isn't a really cozy thing to do). Luan also remained in the room, and then she closed the door.

"You did very well, sis," Luna said, closing the door. She covered her sister before going up her bunk bed. "It was hilarious seeing those guys getting caught in all of your pranks," she said, grabbing her headphones to listen to music.

"Who said those were all my pranks?" Luan said, with a huge smile

"Wait, what?" Luna asked

Suddenly, they heard a male scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. LUAN," Lincoln screamed

"Okay, now I don't have anymore pranks," Luan said

Luna left a giggle. It was good to only see people getting pranked, and not being pranked at all. "Sleep well, sis," she said, without realising she was already sleeping.


End file.
